


"Did You Miss Me?"

by Chocobo-Lips (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Chocobo-Lips
Summary: “In those moments, all I saw or heard... Was you.”WARNING: Heavy with Episode Prompto and Chapter 13 spoilers





	"Did You Miss Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> My retelling of the short scene at the end of Episode Prompto and the end of chapter 13 (Spoilers obviously)  
> one of my few shorter things I have written
> 
> If you have not played either the Episode or the chapter yet, I suggest you do so first.  
> Or not. That is totally up to you :)

**“ _It’s all your fault!”_**

I won’t deny that hearing those words coming from you hurt. It did, really really badly it did. And I am sure that even after all of this… nightmares will not fail to torment me at night.

Hearing you scream your lungs out on that train was what really broke me that day. I thought you hated me, so badly I wanted to believe otherwise. But hearing the words that I always feared….

How was any of that my fault I wondered. Did you think I caused the scourge? The reason for the crystal being stolen? Was I the reason you were so unhappy?

Was I… Unwanted?

It made me feel… awful inside. Knowing that me being not of your world in the first place already made me feel insecure as it was, and I strived every single day to work harder to earn my place at your side. Lunafreya was my soul reason for wanting to be with you, without her I would never have made myself the way I wanted to be.

But hearing you say that to me, it destroyed what I worked years to achieve. I knew there was always a reason I felt different but I never knew why. Until… Until now.

But then… I know it is his fault, I know this was his intention to make me feel this way. But I just could not help but wonder.

Was it really my fault?

If I had not stayed in Lucis, if I was still a product of Niflheim and it’s abuse of power… Would things have been different? Would I have been another soulless empty face in the sea of machines? Verstael worked to make sure I was just another one of his toys, but I was never meant to be there anyway. I am so glad that the bastard is dead now.

But when I was feeling bad about myself, knowing I was a failed Magitek experiment and a failed lucian citizen, Aranea helped me. She… made me realize my worth. Helped me to see that it wasn’t me you were blaming. It was Ardyn… It took a few tries and the airing out of my lungs against the cold snow covered ground but I finally had managed to see the light.

Even after all that though… somehow he managed to find me and get to me. I thought I was in the clear, I thought I could find you somewhere in Gralea and we could get the crystal back together… But I was dumb, and played right into his hands.

He tormented me, sure he poked and prodded at me until I could no longer feel my arms and legs, and blood was caking my shirt and clothes.

He hurt me Noctis, he hurt me so bad. And not even just physically. He said so many awful, disgusting things to me. Things that I…. I don’t even want to think about right now. I just can’t.

But I knew. Even if he did whatever he wanted, if he got into my brain and broke me a million times over, if I was cursed by Eos for betraying her….

I know you would always come to get me, no matter what.

And here I was, for I don’t know how long anymore, longing to see you again. To see your face, to hear your voice. To see you complain about eating your veggies or not wanting to wake up….

I miss you so much. I just want to see you again.

But even if you do come to get me, and we somehow get the crystal from this God awful place in the middle of nowhere…

Would you have missed me as much as I missed you?

**Author's Note:**

> (I know, I am not good with angst)  
> But kudos/comments are good for a writer's soul :D


End file.
